List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 9
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I don't care if Reicheru hates it. It's awesome! Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo/Finding Dory Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Sophie the Otter ~ I remembered watching this at my home in Howdydoo Island, and I even pretended my toy rabbit to be Dory. Can't wait for the sequel! #Orla Birou #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel #Jeanette Inigratte #Jamila Inigratte #Nigel Regunal #Lorenzo Fink #Trent Jumpline #Nicholas Colliant #Adrian Megnet #Alison Hansen #Gus Melville #Gina Melville #Eliana Affan #Eimear Burns #Leighton Mazar #Suja Cap #Hao Cap #Darren Qixxel #Iolana Insider #Erin Gaccre #Bubbles Bedrich Negative #Katrina Drapino ~ It scared me to death when #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ DORY??? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS DORY?! 10 BURPEES!!! Supernanny: The Theory Animated (Season 4-present) Positive #Reicheru that Yokai Spirit ~ Here's the War/Gorefest-Guro/Porno that is Season 4-present of Supernanny: The Theory Animated! Dun-dun-dun, God! That song's cool!, Watch the show that has viewers on the edge of their seats, with the people who read the books acting all smug because they already know, it's the abusive show, you keep watching, no matter how many times it hurts you,, full of disturbing imagery like, WWII atrocities, Human experiments, Attempted child murder, more deaths, and that's just the first episode! Travel to Supernannya, were two opposing sides are on the brink of killing each other, starring, Sophie the Otter, an otter who hates her male counterpart's stupidity, Toshio Samo, a character that's so awesome, he performs human experiments, Catherine the Spellcaster, an awesome spellcaster that pefoms bada**ery, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, a super-hot ghost that hates the opposing side, Nicole Birou-Jennings, A video gamer chick with one kid that used to misbehave, Satoko Samo, a super-hot heiress who loves her child, and Plankton, a leader of the army alongside the commanders, watch as everyone fights to kill every Gadadhara Bobbalu School teacher, while completely trying to kill them all, seriously, someone should get on that! Watch as this army tries to end the reign of Gadadhara Bobbalu and his team of b****es and p****s, God, if they don't die this season, I'm gonna kill him myself, f***ing hate that man! #Sophie the Otter ~ I prefer the Season 4-present episodes over the first 3 seasons, mainly because it mixes mature content and strong language with 1920's-esque slapstick and humor and the fact that it has slice-of-life stories, which is what many retro cartoons have, but I still like the first 3 seasons. I will only watch the scenes where there's no inappropriate content due to my age. Negative #Amelia McCorma ~ It's too inappropriate, it has sex scenes featuring a Japanese man and a Taiwanese woman, a boy performing Mengele Unit 731-like experiments and a North Korean girl killing others! Marie Lara-Rutter (Another) Positive Negative #Samuel the Otter ~ I told her at least 200 times to take down the f***ing Kim Jong Il, Kim il-sung, and Kim Jong-un potraits in her room, Ri Min-Li, You are a pathetic wreck! What is wrong with you, I tie you with that Jap doctor as the most brutal people, You're a female North Korean prison guard that loves to kill and has no compassion, seriously, Why, YOU'RE NOT IN NORTH KOREA, YOU B****! I WISH YOU DIED IN A TRAIN CRASH, YOU NASTY MESS! Histeria! Positive Negative #Eric Pakton ~ I'm sorry but I do not find this funny, especially the WWII episode, kid Truman with an annoying voice that makes me wanna shove a sword down my throat?! Sexist Roosevelt and Churchill? Demonic Hitler? Mussolini shooting out pasta? Tojo still having the WWII cartoon appearance? That's just wrong! I think the WWII leaders would have heart attacks if they seen this #Huizong Zhengxi ~ (Translation: What the h*** is this?!, I'm sorry, but this, this is horrible, Roosevelt wasn't sexist, why does Harry Truman have a high pitched voice that just wanna makes you shoot yourself in the head, even Churchill hates his high-pitched voice?! Why does Hitler have devil horns and sounds like Satan? Why does Mussolini shoot pasta out of his hands? Why does Tojo have a buck-toothed appearance? Why is Stalin shirtless? Why is Winston Churchill being sexist? Why is Franklin Delano Roosevelt sexist aswell?! Why? Why? WHY?! JUST WHY?!) #Sophie the Otter ~ Animaniacs is a lot better! Glad I never watched the episodes of this poor excuse for a history show! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Not only is Animaniacs a lot better, but Pinky and the Brain is way better than this c***! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ As much I love learning about history, this, they clearly made a show out of packing peanuts (holds a sign saying "This Is S***!") Clearly, this mistake will not be made again, I had more fun watching Hetalia, that is WAY BETTER. #Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: As much I get ridiculed by Americans because of my resemblance to the Japanese stereotypes that you see in American cartoons, you know, the mustache, pince-nez glasses, but I have a full head of hair! This is absolute s***, I'd rather watch the ending of The Champ, I'd rather cry at that, which I never do, sigh, I've been told I resembled Emperor Hirohito or Shōwa, I hate people these days) Sonic 2 XL Positive Negative #Huizong Zhengxi ~ (Translation: Fat Sonic, oh my god, F***, this is s***s for the birds, he becomes a tub of lard!) #Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: Sonic becomes a fatty, like Jonathan Woods) #Jiao/Jiko Shinozawa ~ (Translation: Why is Sonic so big?) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Well, here goes my traumatised bladder, worse than the OMG RED RINGS hack. #Sophie the Otter ~ Sonic doesn't look right in this game. He's too fat. # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ OMFG! What in the name of Griffindor have you done with Sonic?! A** hits Positive #Samuel the Otter ~ I don't need to use my paws! I can just slap the dumb kids with my tail! Man this exercise is so fun....I DISAGREE WITH YOU, SOPHIE AND GEMMA! Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This exercise is just abusive! It's harmful to a child! Not to mention sheer torture! # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ this is just sick! #Orla Birou ~ It's so vile, I don't want to see it again! #Toshio Samo # Gemma the Good Witch # Gemma O'Connell # Nicola Burns # Kevin Sheldon # Louise Strauss # Sam Parkhurst # Kim Tylers Tara's Dream Team Band Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ You kids are really talented! Good job! (Claps paws) # Sam Parkhurst # Gemma the Good Witch ~ Whoo hoo! Your father would be absolutely proud of you!!!! Plus your mother is proudly watching you from heaven. Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZIS TEAM OF BLACK RATS IS A PILE OF DONKEY S***! BURN 'EM AT STAKE! #Samuel the Otter ~ I still disagree with you, Sophie! This band has a bunch of whiny n****rs! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ I WILL SPANK YOU TARA, FOR STARTING A STUPID BAND! Chick-Fil-A Positive #Marie Lara-Rutter ~ Although I don't like most fast food places, this is one exception. I know this didn't come from Korea, but I enjoy it. Besides, chicken is good for you most of the time. #Sophie the Otter ~ I still remember going there with my mom ever since I was 4 at a mall somewhere in Howdydoo Island. # Monica Cooke Neutral #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Not a fan but I don't hate it. I prefer KFC over this. In KFC, the food is way better. Negative #Laura Lara-Rutter ~ IT KILLS CHICKENS! I love chickens. They're my favorite birds. I hate seeing them getting killed! #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is so bloody wrong! I agree with Laura that it kills chickens! #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I won't eat any of this garbage! My mom's cooking's a lot better!) #Tariko Kirochu ~ I hate chicken! This place is just gross! #Another Giuseppe ~ I prefer eating vegetables over this. Sorry, CFA fans. #Gemma the Good Witch # Samuel the Otter Male Pregnancy Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Males don't get pregnant. Period. #Mark Lara-Rutter (Another) ~ (Translation: Oh God, oh god) #Satoko Samo ~ (sing-songly in the tune of Maroon 5's Payphone) (Translation: One more f***ing Law-Luffy Male Pregnancy fanfiction and I'm gonna be sick!) #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: I have testicles and prostate, not a f***ing womb) #Jiao Shinozawa ~ (Translation: I thought only mommies get pregnant!) # Gemma the Good Witch ~ Please stop it, you're making me sick! Chinese Pirated/Ripoff Games Positive Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Sorry China, but, GO MAKE YOUR OWN GAMES! It doesn't make you popular!) #Sophie the Otter ~ Show-offs! Frozen Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ WHAT THE F*** IS THE HYPE ABOUT THIS LAME FILM, LET IT GO, LET IT GO, LET IT SHUT THE F*** UP, THAT F***ING SNOWMAN SHOULD DIE, THE SONGS ARE ANNOYING, THEY MAKE ME WANNA TEAR MY F***ING EYEBALLS OUT AND MY EARS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I HEAR THOSE C***PY SONGS FROM FROZEN AGAIN, I'M GONNA FLIP! #Marie Lara-Rutter ~ The song is annoying, makes me wanna destroy the DVD in the name of the glorious Democratic People's Republic of Korea! I don't like it. Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media